Power savings is an issue in mobile and portable wireless communication devices, such as user equipment (UE), because most of these devices usually use a battery that has a limited energy storage capacity. In some conventional wireless communication networks, the mobile device may enter a discontinuous reception (DRX) mode to save power when it does not actively communicate with other devices or with other entities in the network.
In the DRX mode, the mobile device may operate under some DRX parameters. Conventionally, the values for DRX parameters to be used by a mobile device in the DRX mode are determined by another entity in the network. Such an entity may include a base station, such as an enhanced node-B (eNB) in some 3GPP-LTE networks.
In some conventional techniques, the base station may determine the values for DRX parameters without some knowledge about the mobile device, such as requirements of applications running on the mobile device and other information. Thus, power savings involving DRX mode using some conventional techniques may be inefficient.